


To Flirt With A Sharpshooter

by Lord_Mushroom_Kat



Series: Avengers Assemble Drabbles [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: AA is basically an animated MCU fixit fic anyway, Hawkgay, Human Disaster Clint Barton, I am queer, I headcanon that Clint has always admired James Barnes, I've decided this, Kinda, M/M, Pining Clint, also idk where I should go from here so comment, and Pepper exists, at this point it's a drabble, but I might continue, but still, except Bucky is now unbrainwashed, he's just generally a train wreck, if this gets enough love I might continue, in this universe Tony has no issue with welcoming Bucky into his tower, it's Avenger Assemble, puns, this is queer, well more like Hawkbi, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Mushroom_Kat/pseuds/Lord_Mushroom_Kat
Summary: Okay, alright, so maybe Clint was nursing a little crush on their new recruit.(In which Clint laments his crush on Bucky Barnes.)





	To Flirt With A Sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

> Basically everything I would say here is already in the tags because I'm unprofessional.
> 
> Thanks to the good people of the Avengers Assemble group chat.

(Intro)

Okay, alright, so  _ maybe _ Clint was nursing a little crush on their new recruit.  _ Maybe _ , just maybe, the former Winter Soldier was someone he had admired for a while, maybe he had been in awe of the man’s sniper skills for a long time. Whatever, didn’t matter, so what. Barnes was a new recruit for The Avengers and still pretty shaken by all he’d done when mind-controlled, not to mention Cap’s best friend. Point was, even if he thought Barnes had any interest in dating men, it would be an all-around bad idea to even try and Barnes was thoroughly off limits, over and done with. 

So how had Clint found himself in his current predicament?

\--------------------

[From the Perspective of Clint, The Human Disaster]

Somehow or another, the science is beyond me, Tony and Sam (with Steve’s input) had figured out how to remove the mind-controlling from the Winter Soldier and now he’s living with us in the tower. At first, he had only been living here because Cap wanted to keep him away from the public eye so he could heal and figured a team of superheroes would be well-equipped to deal with any flashbacks or trauma Barnes would be having. Eventually, after forming bonds with various team members, we all agreed that Barnes should join the team whenever he’s ready. 

So Barnes has been joining me in the gym’s shooting range for sharpshooting practice, which started out fine, mind you, until  _ this mess _ happened. So it turns out we have a lot in common, we both enjoy sharpshooting, we both have a less than clean slate, we surprisingly have a similar sense of humor- anyway, point is we get along really well, which I would not have expected, but Nat says she saw it coming from a mile away (whatever Natasha, come tell me how hopeless I am after you finally ask Pepper out! Yeesh.) 

So we got along well, mix that with long-held admiration on my part and the fact that he’s hot as hell and can absolutely keep up with me in the shooting range and we have my current problem of  _ feelings _ . 

What a disaster, huh, Hawkeye? Yeah, yeah I know, don’t remind me. I’ve got a crush on a guy from the ‘40s with mental scars on his mental scars and crazy-good sniper skills and super soldier abilities. I have a snowball’s chance in hell. I’m his friend, right? That should be good enough, right? Ugh… Natasha’s right, I’m hopeless. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have somewhat of an idea of where to go with this. But if you have any suggestions, ideas, or outbursts: the comment section is for you.  
> Note: Author is a multishipper, so any Marvel ships you have I probably either already love or would be totally down with. Talk to me.  
> Additionally, there is an Avengers Assemble Discord. If you love AA, please join us.


End file.
